Tower of Elongated Runs
What is the Tower of Elongated Runs? The Tower of Elongated Runs, or ToER for short, is a soul crushing tower in Ring 7. It was confirmed for Ring 9 for a day but then got reconfirmed for Ring 7. The tower is nearly 2 hours long, and has many near Catastrophic jumps, which led to the tower difficulty being moved from Terrifying to Catastrophic difficulty. This tower should only be attempted if you have beaten every other soul crushing tower in the game, for it is currently the hardest tower in-game. Godly Player's Guide Starting the tower * Floor 1: So uh why are you here? You probably already completed stone and now this? Bruh. Ok let’s get started I guess. Your on a platform, jump on the ladder and do a 4 stud stickout to a platform, than do 2 jumps to a tightrope with a 2 stud warparound. Than jump and do a 1 or 2 stud stickout (depending on the direction you go) 6 stud warparound, Than jump to a 1 stud stickout 7 stud warparound than jump to a 9 stud warparound, than jump and do a 5 stud warparound to walk to a 1 stud stickout. Than another one and jump to a 7 stud warparound, than jump to a 3 stud warparound raised by 3 studs, than jump on a weird ladder thing than to a 4 stud warparound. Than jump down and do a tilted 8 stud warparound and walk on top of it and jump to a 9 stud warparound that takes you to a 9 stud warparound. Than do some jumps to a 1 stud warparound to a jump to a ladder which takes you to a 9 stud warparound than a 10 stud warparound, do some jumps to somehow. * Floor 2: Do a 8 stud warparound to a jump that takes you to some trusses. Than jump on the platform to the tilted jumps, than get up and do a 1 stud stickout 6 stud warparound and walk to the killbrick BUT DONT jump on it because it will intstantly kill you, after that do a 3 stud stickout 2 stud warparound and jump down to the platform. Than jump on the platform and do some more Trusses to a 3 stud warparound than to ladder walk jumps than 2 tightropes. Than do a 3 stud stickout than jump to a 6 stud warparound. Than jump to some killbrick stickouts and jumps than a normal stud to i don’t know how. Continuing the tower * Floor 3: ''' * '''Floor 4: * Floor 5: Everything turns dark in this floor, and you have to trust your guts in order to pass this. * Floor 6: * Floor 7: * Floor 8: Finishing the tower * Floor 9: * Floor 10: Music * Layer 1: Banjo Kazooie - Gruntilda's lair (Previously F-777 - System Split) * Layer 2-3: Xtrullor - Tria * Layer 4: Dimrain47 - The Falling Mysts * Layer 5-6: Xtrullor - Catharsis * Layer 7: Xtrullor - Arcana ** Ciel's Tower Museum: The Binding of Isaac - Peace Be With You * Layer 8-9: ParagonX9 - Red 13 (Previously ParagonX9 - Chaoz Devotion) * Layer 10: Xtrullor & Hex Eater - Soulstorm (Previously ParagonX9 - Red 13) Trivia * This tower is a remake of Tower of Accepting Defeat. * This will most likely be one of ciel_azulsky's last towers to date. * This tower was reviewed once: ** Review #1: 28/30 from Coatesultimate1 * This tower is inspired by Tower of Frightening Nightmares and Tower of Inferno Galore, and has been called the "official hybrid" by its creator. * This (may or may not) be the longest tower in the game, as the best of elite obbyists say it will take over 2 hours to complete. * This is the first Catastrophic difficulty tower to be released in the game. However, it is the 2nd to be confirmed, after Sadistically Terrifying Overachieving Neglectful Enragement Facility. * At the top of the tower if you scan the perimeter of the tower you might spot a transparent teleporter platform. Jump to it and land on it to be teleported to the Tower Museum. Note it is recommended that you beat the other towers before you do this because if you do, you can't get out and your entire run will go to waste. Gallery TowerMuseum.png|Ciel's Tower Museum. A42bd89d836ace44394a4e1fc89874b5.png|ToER's badge R7-ToER.png|ToER's portal. ToER-Portal.png|ToER's portal when it was Terrifying. bandicam 2020-02-10 18-33-36-932.jpg|ToER's portal at full graphics. bandicam 2020-02-10 18-33-50-254.jpg|ToER's rules. bandicam 2020-02-10 18-32-37-835.jpg|the sign next to ToER's portal (click for better viewing). Continuing at this point If you have somehow beaten this, you should probably clear what you have not already done at this point. But if you've done that too, your next stop would most likely be Citadel of Void if the Soul Crushing(s) in Ring 8 are easier than this. Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Ring 7 Category:Towers Category:Catastrophic